


the new sassy avenger

by wholockian1996



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Matt Murdock, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sassy daredevil, slightly ooc daredevil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockian1996/pseuds/wholockian1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fem!daredevil joins the avengers au.<br/>My name’s Matilda ‘matt’ Murdock and I’m the vigilante daredevil…well… I was, but I am now going to be an avenger. Still there might be a little problem though… I’m blind, and the avengers don’t know.</p><p>also just so you know this is set just after the first season and season 2 never happened because i haven't watched it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first day

I stood at the base of the ridiculously tall tower in front of me not believing that I’m gonna be living here. Wait… I should start from the beginning. My name’s Matilda ‘matt’ Murdock and I’m the vigilante daredevil…well… I was, but I am now going to be an avenger. Still there might be a little problem though… I’m blind, and the avengers don’t know. They don’t even know my identity but they said if I ever wanted to, I could join the avengers. It may have taken a long debate with my friend Foggy, whose main argument for me to join the avengers was that I would meet Captain America. Like really why would I join the avengers just to meet his idol. Alas in the end I caved which led me to here.

Anyway back to what I was saying. There I was standing at the in front the avengers tower. After a minute I found the courage to walk through the entrance which I did. Entering the reception I can sense that I’m surround by glass and metal, I walk towards the receptionist’s desk.

“Hi, I’m here to see Hawkeye.” Saying the first avenger that came to mind and who happened to be the avenger I got along with the best.

“Do you have an appointment?" Asks the young woman curtly.

“Umm… no, but he told me I could come.”

“Really?” she questions raising her eyebrow obviously not believing it.

Just then a ding sounded signally that an elevator just opened. I hear a pair of footsteps walking towards the desk which I recognized as Clint's.

“What seems to be the problem here ladies?" Asked the archer.

“This woman says she's here to see you.” Answered the receptionist.

“Really, and who would you be?" He directs at me.

“You know me as Michael.” I replied smiling as I think of the expression on his face when he figures out I’m daredevil.

“How can you be her? You're blind.” Clint replied shocked.

“There are other ways to see” I chuckled still smiling.

The archer stood there dumbstruck. Finally getting fed up with him just standing there I reached down to my bag on the floor, unzipped it and pulled out my mask. Which got a reaction from Clint.

“Believe me now?" I smirked

“Fine!" He had his hands up in surrender “I believe you.”

“Good”

“Follow me.” Clint smiles, gesturing towards the direction of the elevator.  
He begins walking and I follow him. Once we're in the elevator Clint asks again.

“You’re really Daredevil?"

“Yes! Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"N...no you don’t. I get it, just please don’t kill me.” He stuttered

“No promises” I replied.

After what felt like ages I finally heard a ding telling me we reached our level so I pick up my bag and walk through the opened door. I could hear three heartbeats in the room who I can tell belong to Natasha, Steve and Bruce.

“Hi" I mumbled.

“Who the hell are you?" Questioned the assassin.

“Umm…” I said suddenly feeling shy. “Daredevil” the word 'daredevil' almost sounds like I’m not sure myself.

“How are you daredevil ma’am? You’re blind.”

“For fucks sake just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I’m incapable of fighting!" I burst out pulling my costume out of my bag. “Is this enough fucking proof for you?" By now everyone was staring at me in terror.

“We believe you Michael.” Bruce said calmly.

“Thank you Bruce, also, my actual name is Matilda, but everyone calls me Matt.”

“Oh" everyone basically said at the same time.

“Anyway” I said suddenly upbeat “Where's my room?"

“You're on level 76” someone suddenly interjects behind me.

Spinning around quickly I saw Tony. “How the fuck did you get there? Please don’t tell me you’ve finally invented teleportation.”

“I wish, but no, I took the stairs.”

“oh” I breathed.

“Anyway, follow me” Tony said before pivoting 180 degrees and walking towards the elevator. After a second I picked up my bag and followed behind him until we were inside the elevator when the doors closed instantaneously. After a minute the door opened up again and we exited the lift, walking for a little bit we reached a door. Opening the door Tony walked inside with me following close behind. Once we were in the middle of what looked like a living room, he stopped.

Gesturing widely with his hands Tony announced “This is now officially your living room, that…” he said pointing towards a door directly across from the couch “Is your room. When you finish putting your bags away come up to level 82 because we are marathoning star wars. The originals of course.”

“Got it.”

With that he goes and left me alone in my new apartment. I had put my bags on my bed and had navigated my way back to the elevator using my cane. Once i was in the elevator I reach for the buttons but when I feels them there’s no brail so I can’t tell which buttons which. ‘I could so sue him for not having brail on the elevator buttons’ I thought to myself.

‘Do you require some assistance?” A disembodied voice said.

“Who the fuck are you?"

“I am J.A.R.V.I.S. an artificial intelligence.”

“Ok... could you by any chance take me to floor 82” I asked politely after I got over the initial shock.

“Of course, miss.”

The elevator started moving, soon the doors were opening and I had stepped out into what I guessed was the common floor.

“Where is everyone? Because I’m kinda you know… blind and I don’t know where the fuck I am.”

J.A.R.V.I.S. answers my call by giving me directions “If you take 13 step forward and 26 steps right you will reach the door that leads into the movie theatre.” 

"Thanks Jarv" I reply already giving him a nickname. I follow Jarv’s directions which lead me to the door that automatically opens for me. Entering I sarcastically said “Yeah I’ll just find my way to the seats with my 20 20 vision.”

Finally realising I’m there, everyone turned around startled. Being the person he is Bruce got up and came over to help me to the seats, leading me with one arm hooked with mine. When we're all seated again Tony starts the movie as well as asking Jarvis to add an audio description for my benefit. We watch movies well into the night and by the time the last movie finished everyone was asleep on the respective couches.


	2. second day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt's late for work. karen yells. foggy fanboy's

Opening my eyes I looked around only to be greeted by the sight of empty couches ‘where the hell is everyone’ I thought using my other senses I not so gracefully clamber of the couch and almost fall on my face. “What’s the fucking point of super senses if I can't get off a couch without nearly falling on my face” I grumbled.

When I was standing on my two feet I begin navigating my way to the kitchen by following the same steps I took the day before. After running into several walls I enter the kitchen which smells like pancakes.

“Hand over the pancakes.” I commanded seriously “also can someone show me to my seat.” I once again feel Bruce hook his arm with mine and lead me to a seat, where I sat down thanking him.

“Your welcome.” He returned in reply

Someone places a plate of pancakes in front of me but I can't tell who. I begin to dig into the pancakes like a ravenous animal.

“Whoever made these pancakes should be a god.” I mumbled in between bites

I could hear someone laughing behind me.

“Tony actually made them.” Chuckled Natasha “also slow down or you're gonna choke to death.”

“Never!” I yell dramatically before shuffling more pancake into my mouth

I could practically feel everyone's eyes on me as I continue to eat. While I ate I thought about what foggy and Karen would be doing right now ‘wait! Foggy. Karen. Work. Fuck I forgot I have work. All the excitement made me forget I have an actual job.’ Now speaking out loud I practically shout “what time is it.” 

“12pm.” Answers Clint

Quickly jumping up I keep repeating out loud panicked “Karen’s going to kill me.” Running towards the elevator I get inside and tell Jarv to get me to my room stat. as the elevator ascends I leave behind the ragtag group of superheroes all probably thinking the same thing. ‘What the hell was that about?’

Ten minutes later I’m wearing a pencil skirt with a white shirt and suit jacket. Exiting the elevator I run through the lobby holding my cane ,which I can tell you is not easy in heel as well as being blind, jumping in the first cab I come across I tell the driver to take me to my office.

Around 15 minutes later the cab stops and I get out, first paying the driver. Without even using my can I run through the doors of the office complex and take the stairs up to my work, bursting through the door with the sign nelson and Murdock.

“I’m here.” I panted “sorry I’m late my alarm didn’t go off.” I lied because I still hadn’t told Karen I’m daredevil.

Karen replied by yelling “this is the second time this week matt.” Calming down “anyway I can’t keep covering for you or we will never get clients.”

“I know, I know” I answered still panting

After that wonderful greeting foggy walked in from who knows where holding what smelt like a box of donuts.

“Finally you show up.” Joked foggy “now follow me I need to talk to you.”

Already knowing what he want to talk about I follow him into our office closing the door behind me. Turning away from the door I was greeted by the sight of foggy who looks like he’s about to explode.

“Just spit it out already.” I barked, getting ready for a fanboying foggy

“Did you meet him? Did you meet captain America? Can you get me his autograph or could I even meet him?” foggy blurted out

“If it would make you shut up you can come with me after work today.”

“Really? Are you joking? That would be freakin awesome.”

“Yes. I’m not joking. Now hand over the fucking donuts. There better be jam ones.”

“Okay have the donuts.” He exclaims holding one hand up in surrender at the same time as holding the box of donuts out like an offering. I snatch the box out of his hand, opening it up I grab out a jam donut taking bites like I hadn’t eaten in months. When I’ve finished the donut I walk over to my desk and sit down, picking up a file from one of our cases.

The rest of the day goes by with nothing exciting happening. We see some new clients and go out for lunch. Foggy throughout the day is acting like an excited toddler, up until we leave the building.

-Time skip-

Foggy and I enter the elevator that led to the avenger’s quarters. Getting foggy to push the button for floor 81 which is the common area. While the elevator ascends foggy is acting like an excited puppy and still is when the elevator stops o our floor. 

Before the doors open I instructed foggy “first off all stop acting like that. Act normal. Secondly stay next to me so they don’t think you’re an intruder.”

“Okay.” He answers 

We exit the elevator, I can already tell that only Natasha and Clint are in the kitchen which I’m happy about because I won’t have to deal with a fanboying foggy yet. We enter the kitchen and I instantly can sense that the assassins are wary off the person next to me.

“Hi guys. This crazy person next to me is foggy. My best friend as well as my partner in law.” I explain

“Wait, you’re a lawyer.” Asks Clint 

‘Really that’s all he picked up on.’ I thought, speaking out loud I answered “yes Clint. I’m a lawyer. I have a job like a normal human being. How do you think I paid the bills? You don’t exactly get paid to be a vigilante.”

“Oh” replies Clint shortly.

Speaking up for the first time Natasha asked “why did you bring him here.” Pointing at foggy

“Well… he kinda wouldn’t shut up about captain America and I kinda had to make it up to him for not getting to work until 12. So yeah.” I said saying the last two words awkwardly. 

“Well…” Clint claps his hand together. “Now that the introductions are over let's eat.” Walking over to the kitchen he opens the oven pulling out what looks like lasagne.

Shrugging my shoulders I walk over to the table, pulling out a chair I sat down, closely followed by foggy. The rest of the evening is spent eating lasagne and watching movies. Surprisingly Natasha and foggy got along quite well. Must be a red head thing. Sadly for foggy cap was away on a mission for shield and won't be back until tomorrow. Promising foggy that he could come back with me tomorrow he left to go home. After he was gone I retired to bed because I had to get up early for work tomorrow or Karen would kill me. Before shutting my eyes I inform Jarvis to wake me up at 6:30, with that I closed my eyes drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to anyone who is actually reading my story, also as i said last chapter please leave a comment.  
> also I would like to give credit to skyejade4 for helping me edit this chapter  
> -jaime


	3. Doombots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> foggy meets cap. the avengers fight doombots

As I listened to the meeting of my best friend and captain America I couldn’t help but chuckle. Foggy was asking the captain question after question and I could tell cap was embarrassed by the sound of his voice. Scatted around the room were the rest of the avengers, tony and Clint were laughing their heads off while Bruce and Natasha from what I could here were chuckling softly. Deciding that I should save Steve from the overly excited foggy, I step towards their voices, grabbing Foggy’s arm. 

“Ok, foggy.” I said “you’ve had your fun now come help me cook dinner.” I finish pulling him towards the kitchen.

Reaching the kitchen I tell foggy to start pealing and cutting the potatoes while I put the lamb roast in the oven. Opening the door I grab the roast and gently place it in the oven carful to not burn myself. When all the food is in the oven I tell foggy to set a timer on his phone for an hour. After he’s set the timer we clean up the kitchen and leave to go back to the living room where everyone else is watching the news.

On the TV a reporter was saying “at the moment in times square large metal robots are attacking civilians. It is unclear at the moment as to why they are doing this but we will get back to you with more news.” With that said all the avengers are quickly getting off the couch and running to their rooms. ‘I guess this means we have a mission’ I thought before yelling to foggy “foggy, make sure the food doesn’t burn.” Before running off to my room, using my senses to make sure I didn’t bump into anything. Arriving at my room I quickly adorn my costume and race to the roof where the quinjet is kept.

-Line break-

Wielding my batons I jump out of the quinjet before it touches the ground, racing towards the sound of clashing metal. While we were on the quinjet I was told that we were fighting doom bots, which the avengers had fought before as well as telling me to aim for the back of their necks where all their circuitry was kept. I reached the centre of the fight where ironman was already fighting the doom bots. Shooting blast after blast from his repulsers. Listening carefully I hear a bot coming from behind. Pivoting 180 degrees, I throw my baton aiming at the sound of gears. Hearing it hit my mark and the sound of cogs and gears stopping, I ran towards it picking up my baton. Continuing o fight, I take down 6 more doom bots, I turn around to face another when I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. Swearing, I through my baton at the bot, ultimately destroying it. A couple of minutes later the sound of clashing metal and guns stop, telling me that the fights over. With the fighting done I start filling dizzy and my vision starts to blur. ‘Fuck.’ I thought before I passed out from blood loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter. hopefully i'll have another one up this weekend that's longer. in the mean time please leave a comment and i'll post again soon  
> -jaime

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is first avengers story that isn't a oneshot. i'm not sure how often i'll update but hopefully there will be a chapter at least every two weeks or less. anyway please leave a comment i welcome constructive criticism and idea's of what to add to the story.  
> -jaime


End file.
